


Schadenfreude

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine ergötzt sich nicht am Unglück anderer, aber seiner Meinung nach ist das, was er fühlt nicht viel besser.Schnipsel aus 3x22'Goodbye' / 'Zukunft voraus'.





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schadenfreude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411965) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Jetzt sind wir am Ende von Staffel 3 angelangt. Es werden aber noch ein paar Sommer 2012 Fics folgen, bevor ich im Herbst mit Staffel 4 beginnen werde. Mein Dank gilt meiner tollen Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir wie immer treu zur Seite gestanden hat. <3 <3
> 
> Der Titel dieser Geschichte ist übrigens auch im Original das deutsche Wort 'Schadenfreude'. Eines der Germanismen, die den Einzug in den englischen Sprachgebrauch geschafft haben (neben Worten wie Eisberg, Kindergarten, Angst u.s.w.).

 

 

 

Zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Freunde winkt Blaine Rachels davonfahrendem Zug lächelnd hinterher. Genau wie sie wünscht auch er ihr Glück und Erfolg, aber da ist ein Teil von ihm – ein egoistischer, unsicherer, erleichterter Teil von ihm – der überglücklich ist, weil Kurt dort auf dem Bahnsteig neben ihm steht, anstatt neben _ihr_ im Zug nach New York zu sitzen.

Er ist nicht stolz auf diesen Teil von ihm, aber er ist da. Es ist derselbe Teil, der ihn sich hat zurückziehen lassen von Kurt, noch bevor der überhaupt einen Brief bekommen hatte, der bestätigte, dass er weggehen würde. Es ist derselbe Teil von ihm, der die ganze Woche lang Mühe gehabt hatte, sich zusammenzureißen, als Kurt sich lächelnd seinem Schulabschluss und dem Ende ihrer gemeinsamen HighSchool-Tage genähert hatte. Es ist derselbe Teil, der tief in seinem Herzen geflüstert hat, dass er nicht gut genug ist, nicht stark genug, nicht außergewöhnlich genug, um in dieser Langzeitbeziehung zu bestehen.

Es ist der Teil von ihm, der jetzt in einem schrecklichen, dankbaren Sing-Sang leise flüstert: _Es ist nicht Kurt, es ist nicht Kurt, es ist nicht Kurt._

Blaine wünscht sich für Kurt alles, was es auf der Welt gibt. Er wünscht sich, dass Kurt all seine Träume wahr macht und er weiß, dass Kurt so unglaublich ist, dass er es auch schaffen _sollte._ Er will nicht, dass Kurt jemals enttäuscht oder abgewiesen wird. Wirklich nicht.

Aber er will eben auch nicht von Kurt zurückgelassen werden.

Als er zusieht, wie Finn den Bahnsteig entlang neben dem Zug her rennt, ist Blaine erleichtert, dass er nicht dort bei ihm ist. Er spürt den Aufprall der Pflastersteine unter seinen Füßen wie einen Phantomschmerz; er stellt sich die brennenden Tränen vor, wenn er Kurt durch das Fenster hindurch davonfahren sehen müsste. Blaine kann verstehen, wie Finn die Entscheidung treffen konnte, jemand so Besonderen wie Rachel (oder Kurt) gehen zu lassen, anstatt sie zurückzuhalten, weil er auf gar keinen Fall das Gewicht sein will, das jemanden, der eigentlich fliegen sollte, am Boden festhält. Aber entgegen aller Vernunft ist er glücklich, dass er diese Wahl nicht selbst hat treffen müssen. Er weiß nicht, ob er die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte.

Der Zug wird schneller und verschwindet um die Kurve und Finn fällt in einen langsamen Trab zurück, dann bleibt er mit dem Rücken zu seinen Freunden stehen und schaut dem Zug hinterher. Er lässt die Schultern sinken, aber er dreht sich nicht um. Blaine schnürt sich die Kehle zu in dem Wissen, wie Finn sich fühlen muss – wie einsam und ausgebrannt – und vor Dankbarkeit, dass er es nicht selbst aus erster Hand erleben muss.

Neben ihm gibt Kurt einen leisen mitfühlenden Seufzer von sich. "Das ist wohl kaum der Hochzeitstag, den sich die beiden erträumt haben", murmelt er, bevor er hocherhobenen Hauptes, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, den Bahnsteig hinunter geht. Als er bei Finn ankommt, legt er seinem Bruder die Hand auf den Rücken und spricht leise mit ihm. Finn nickt einmal, zweimal, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und schüttelt den Kopf. Er klopft Kurt auf die Schulter und dreht sich um und als sie zusammen zur Gruppe zurückkommen, ist seine Miene entschlossen, wenn auch traurig.

Als sie da nebeneinander den Bahnsteig entlanggehen, wirken sie bedrückt, aber stark. Sie wirken beide, als sähen sie ihre Träume vor ihren Augen entschwinden, aber weigerten sich zuzugeben, wie weh das tut.

Die Tatsache, dass Blaine _nicht_ derjenige ist, der mit Finn zusammen zu ihren Freunden zurückgeht, während Kurt sich mit jeder Sekunde weiter entfernt, lässt ihm die Knie weich werden. Er wünschte, er wäre nicht so froh darüber, dass Kurt mit jedem Schritt näherkommt. Er wünschte, er wäre nur traurig für Kurt. Aber er ist froh. Er kann nichts dagegen tun. Er wird sich immer wünschen, dass Kurt auf ihn zugeht, anstatt von ihm weg.

Als Kurt und Finn nahe genug herangekommen sind und Finn gerade etwas sagen will, taucht plötzlich Brittany auf und wirft ihnen jubelnd eine Tüte voller weißem Konfetti über. Die gesamte Gruppe wird von einer Explosion aus hellem Papierschnee eingehüllt und Kurt fängt an zu lachen, bevor sein besorgter Blick zu Finns Gesicht hinüber schießt. Finn blinzelt heftig, als versuchte er Tränen zurückzuhalten und dann lacht auch er.

"Danke", sagt er zu Brittany, als alle lachen und das Konfetti wegwischen.

"Konfetti macht alles besser", erwidert sie. "Und Dinosaurier. Und Mini-Marshmallows, aber Lord Tubbington hat die letzte Schachtel leergegessen."

"Und Freunde", sagt Finn mit einem beherzten Lächeln und Blaines Sing-Sang _'nicht Kurt, nicht Kurt'_ beginnt von Neuem, weil er weiß, wie es ist, wenn man dieses Lächeln aufsetzen muss, obwohl einem das Herz blutet – aber diesmal geht dieser Kelch an ihm vorüber.

Nach vielen Umarmungen, begleitet von Unterhaltungen über ihre Pläne für den Tag und den Rest des Sommers, trennt sich die Gruppe schlussendlich und Blaine findet sich an Kurts Seite wieder – da, wo er hingehört. Als Kurt sich aus Mercedes' Umarmung löst, ist sein Lächeln angespannt, aber als er Blaine sieht, wird es lockerer, als wäre Blaine sein sicherer Hafen nach einem langen anstrengenden Tag voller Abschiede.

Daraufhin lächelt auch Blaine, denn er möchte Kurts sicherer Hafen sein. "Was hältst du von einem Kaffee?", fragt er und zupft aus Kurts ansonsten perfekter Frisur ein wenig Konfetti, das es gewagt hat, sich dort niederzulassen.

"Dazu würde ich ja sagen", sagt Kurt erleichtert.

Sie versprechen, am Samstag zu Arties Party zu kommen und nach ein paar weiteren Umarmungen gehen sie nebeneinander her zum Parkplatz. Als sie in Blaines Wagen sitzen, die Türen schließen und Blaine endlich nach seiner Hand greift, seufzt Kurt laut auf.

"Alles okay?" fragt Blaine, obwohl er weiß, dass die Antwort 'Nein' lauten muss.

"Gib mir ein paar Minuten", sagt Kurt leise. "Schon gut. Es geht gleich wieder."

"In Ordnung." Blaine drückt seine Hand und lässt den Motor an, um zum Lima Bean zu fahren. Im Rückspiegel sieht er Finn in seinem Hochzeitsanzug zu seinem eigenen Auto gehen, mit Puck an seiner Seite anstatt Rachel und wieder denkt er _nicht Kurt, nicht Kurt._

Obwohl er nicht stolz ist auf seine Gefühle, muss er ein paar Mal schlucken vor Erleichterung. Kurt sitzt hier neben ihm im Auto, blass und stolz, bedrückt und ganz klar damit beschäftigt, diesen Schmerz, den Blaine ihm in einer Million Jahren nicht gewünscht hätte, zu verarbeiten. Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist er da.

Als sie am Lima Bean ankommen, wirkt Kurts Lächeln leichter und er zieht Blaine auf, wegen seiner Auswahl an Backwaren ("Muffins sind Kuchen, Blaine; es ist mir egal, ob da Früchte drin sind.") und kaum dass sie am Tisch sitzen, stibitzt er sich einen Bissen. Es ist alles wie immer.

Aber Kurts Lächeln erstirbt, als er sich im Laden umblickt, die Leute um sie herum beobachtet und Blaine fragt sich, was Kurt in dem behaglichen Umfeld von lachenden Kunden und zur Schau gestellten Kaffeebohnen und Bechern sieht, das Blaine entgeht.

"Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragt er erneut. "Ich meine, ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, aber – –"

Kurt nickt. "Ja", sagt er. Er atmet langsam ein und wieder aus und schaut Blaine an. "Ich freue mich für sie. Nicht dafür, dass sie Finn verloren hat, denn ich weiß, wie sehr sie das mitnehmen muss, aber sie ist stark. Sie ist unglaublich. Und ich liebe sie."

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine, denn er liebt sie auch, obwohl auf eine ganz andere Art als Kurt. Sie ist _Rachel._

"Sie ist wie Familie für mich", fährt Kurt fort, "auch wenn es jetzt nicht offiziell werden wird. Ich freue mich, dass sie nach New York gehen und ihre Träume verwirklichen kann."

Kurt hat die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, aber weil er ein besserer Mensch ist als Blaine, ist kein bisschen Unaufrichtigkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck oder seinem Tonfall. Er meint, was er sagt. Er hat das größte Herz auf der Welt.

"Kurt...."

Kurt presst die Lippen zusammen, als versuchte er, seine Worte zurückzuhalten. Nach einer Weile legt er den Kopf schräg und sagt mit einem schwachen, traurigen Lächeln: "Ich bin froh für sie, Blaine, aber ich wäre auch gern froh für mich gewesen."

Kurts Schmerz tut Blaine in der Seele weh und er wünscht sich, dass da nicht ein kleiner Teil wäre, der nicht aufhören kann, erleichtert zu sein, dass Kurt nicht vor ihm davoneilt. Jedenfalls nicht heute. "Ich weiß", sagt er, streckt die Hand nach Kurt aus und streichelt seinen Handrücken mit dem Daumen. Es ist das Beste, was er in der Öffentlichkeit an Mitgefühl anbieten kann. "Es tut mir leid."

Kurt spannt seine Finger um Blaines Hand an. "Ich hatte gedacht, sie und ich würden das gemeinsam machen."

"Ich weiß."

"Selbst nach ihrem katastrophalen Vorsingen hatte ich irgendwie gedacht, dass sie aufgenommen würde und wir das alles zusammen erleben würden. Ich hatte mir ausgemalt, wie wir uns unseren jeweiligen Anteil am Kleiderschrank erkämpfen würden und wer von uns schneller mit der U-Bahn klarkäme. Ich dachte, wir würden jeden Penny sparen, um einmal im Monat ins Theater gehen zu können. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es möglich wäre, aber ich glaube, ich hatte nie wirklich erwartet, dass _sie_ gehen würde, während ich – " Kurt schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf. "Ich meine, ich hatte sogar schon Pläne gemacht für deinen Besuch am langen Kolumbus-Tag-Wochenende." (Anmerkung d. Übesetzerin: 12. Oktober)

Blaine lehnt sich überrascht nach vorne und lässt Kurts Hand los; das ist ihm neu. " _Das_ hast du gemacht?" Kurt hat einen Besuch geplant, über den sie noch nicht einmal geredet haben? Bei dem Gedanken macht sein Herz einen Sprung. Kurt hat an ihn gedacht. Blaine liebt es, wenn Kurt an ihn denkt – voraus denkt. Er liebt es, dass Kurt so fest an sie glaubt, dass Blaine sich ihm anschließen kann, obwohl da immer noch ein Teil von ihm nicht aufhören kann zu zweifeln.

"Na ja, ich war noch in der Planungs-Phase, aber ein paar Sachen standen schon fest."

"Erzählst du es mir?"

Kurts Wangen verfärben sich rosa und eine Wehmut schleicht sich in seinen Blick, die Blaine zweifeln lässt, ob es eine gute Idee war, zu fragen. Natürlich ist er neugierig, aber das Thema ist heikel.

Aber Kurt hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden. "Die Aussichtsplattform des Empire State Building. Der [Mode-Walk-of-Fame](http://garmentdistrict.nyc/fashion/fashion-walk-fame/)  in der _Fashion Avenue._ 5-Uhr-Tee im Ritz", zählt er auf und Blaine nickt dazu. "[FAO Schwarz](http://www.t-online.de/finanzen/boerse/news/id_74726688/legendaerer-new-yorker-spielzeugladen-fao-schwarz-schliesst.html) ."

"Damit ich auf der riesigen, im Fußboden eingelassenen Klaviertastatur tanzen kann?" fragt Blaine begeistert. Er liebt diese Szene aus _'Big'_.

"Wenn es dort tatsächlich eine gibt, dann ja", antwortet Kurt lächelnd. "Ansonsten dachte ich, es würde dir Spaß machen, dir all die gut gekleideten Teddybären anzuschauen. Ein Spaziergang im Central Park, ein Abend am Broadway, ein Abend ganz für uns alleine. Bagel und Kaffee zum Frühstück im Bett von meiner Lieblingsbäckerei, die ich bis dahin auserkoren hätte. Auf einer Parkbank sitzen und Zeitung lesen. Shoppen gehen in Greenwich Village...." Er hält inne und schaut auf seinen Kaffeebecher hinab. "Rückblickend ganz schön naiv von mir."

"Es klingt wunderbar", sagt Blaine. Es klingt großartig, so viel Zeit mit Kurt in der Stadt ihrer Träume zu verbringen und all diese besonderen Sachen zu unternehmen.

"Ich wollte doch, dass es dir gefällt." Kurt schaut Blaine wieder ins Gesicht. "Ich wollte, dass du es liebst, dort bei mir zu sein, damit du auch nach New York aufs College gehen willst. Nicht nur meinetwegen, sondern wegen der Stadt und wegen uns beiden darin."

"Kurt", verspricht ihm Blaine, "du könntest in Timbuktu leben und ich würde dort mit dir zusammen sein wollen."

Kurts Mundwinkel zuckt leicht. "Gibst du dich auch mit Lima zufrieden?", fragt er bitter.

"Würde ich, ja. Aber du wirst nicht für immer in Lima bleiben."

"Ich habe eine Absage bekommen, Blaine", sagt Kurt mit einem halbherzigen Schulterzucken, das Blaine ihm nicht eine Sekunde lang abnimmt. Er weiß, wie sehr Kurt leidet. Er kann es an seiner Haltung sehen und in seinen angespannten Gesichtszügen.

"Kurt – "

Kurt packt seinen Becher fest mit der Hand und sagt: "Ich weiß, wie es dich verunsichert, wenn ich davon rede, wegzugehen und es tut mir leid, denn es liegt überhaupt nicht an dir. Du bist es, der meine Zeit hier versüßt hat. Du bist das Beste, das Allerbeste, Blaine, aber ich dachte, ich wäre endlich auf dem Weg hier raus. Ich dachte, ich wäre endlich in der Lage, meine Träume zu verfolgen. Ich dachte, ich wäre endlich frei." Seine Augen werden feucht und er blinzelt die Tränen nur mit mäßigem Erfolg weg. "Aber das bin ich nicht."

"Du bist in diesem Jahr nicht an die NYADA gekommen, aber du hängst hier nicht fest", sagt Blaine und beugt sich vor. Das ist wichtig. Das ist so wichtig. Auch wenn er egoistischerweise froh darüber ist, dass Kurt ihn noch nicht verlässt, so ist es dennoch nur ein kurzfristiger Aufschub. Langfristig werden sie alles erreichen, was sie sich vornehmen. "Es ist ein "Nein" von _einer_ Schule für _ein_ Jahr. Du wirst trotzdem weggehen. Du kannst immer noch zur NYADA, wenn du willst. Deine Abreise verzögert sich eben ein bisschen, das ist alles. Deine Reise ist nicht komplett abgesagt worden."

"Du meinst wie ein technisches Problem beim Flugzeug?" Kurt blinzelt ihn nachdenklich an.

Blaine nickt. "Oder ein Unwetter."

Kurt schaut ihn eine ganze Weile an, bevor er nickt und etwas von der Verzweiflung aus seinem Blick verschwindet. "Einverstanden. Wir nennen es eine Verspätung aufgrund der schlechten Wetterlage."

"Genau."

Kurts nächster Atemzug ist schon nicht mehr so tränenschwer. "Auch wenn es nach einem Monsun aussieht, kann es doch nicht ewig regnen, stimmt's?"

"Stimmt. Und weißt du was?", fragt Blaine und seine Laune hebt sich aus ganz eigennützigen Gründen.

"Was?"

"Wenn es ein weiteres Jahr dauern sollte, bevor dein Flugzeug starten kann, dann bedeutet das, dass wir gemeinsam fliegen werden." Blaines zögerndes Lächeln wird breiter, als Kurt ebenfalls lächelt.

"Du willst ja nur, dass ich beim Start deine Hand halte", sagt Kurt.

"Ich will, dass du die ganze Zeit meine Hand hältst", antwortet Blaine. Es mochte nicht richtig sein, und es mochte nicht fair sein, aber es war die Wahrheit.

"Das könnte aber auf Dauer ungemütlich werden."

"Wenn jemand es hinkriegt, dann wir", sagt Blaine.

Kurt entspannt sich ein winziges bisschen in seinem Stuhl und sagt liebevoll: "Wir würden es schaffen."

Blaine entspannt sich auch, denn so sehr es ihm auch leid tut, dass Kurt so traurig ist – und er ist wirklich traurig – so denkt er doch bei sich, dass er diesen Anblick noch ein weiteres Jahr genießen darf. Er wird Kurt gegenüber von sich sitzen sehen, in eleganter Haltung, wunderschön gekleidet mit leuchtenden Augen nur für ihn. Und _dann_ können sie all die tollen New York Sachen miteinander unternehmen.

Er wünschte, er wäre nicht so erleichtert. Er wünschte, er hätte nicht ein Gefühl wie bei einem Erdbeben, nach dem er und sein Haus irgendwie immer noch aufrecht stehen. Er wünschte, er würde sich nicht fühlen, als wäre er geradeso noch einmal davongekommen, ohne dass es ihm sein Herz zerrissen und eine klaffende Wunde in der Brust zurückgelassen hätte. Er wünschte, er hätte nicht das Gefühl, knapp der Gefahr entkommen zu sein, dass Kurt realisiert hätte, wie zutiefst verunsichert und verängstigt Blaine war, im Angesicht ihrer bevorstehenden Trennung.

Aber Blaine fühlt all diese Dinge, zusätzlich zu dem Schmerz, den er für Kurt empfindet. So sehr er es auch hasst, ein Teil von ihm ist wahnsinnig glücklich, dass Kurt nicht in diesem Zug sitzt.

Ein Schatten fällt auf Kurts Gesicht und seine Miene verdüstert sich. Er spielt eine oder zwei Minuten lang mit seinem Kaffeebecher, blickt sich noch einmal im Café um, atmet tief ein, strafft die Schultern und schenkt Blaine bewusst ein beherztes, entschlossenes Lächeln.

"Wenn du deinen Kaffee getrunken hast, sollten wir shoppen gehen", sagt er.

"Okay", antwortet Blaine ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zögern, denn mit Kurt shoppen zu gehen macht immer Spaß, selbst wenn Blaine am Black Friday in der Mall mit einer Million Taschen in den Händen in der Menschenmenge stecken bleibt. Außerdem macht shoppen gehen Kurt glücklich und das wünscht sich Blaine mehr als alles andere für ihn. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck Kaffee. "Nach was suchen wir?"

"Nach einer Fliege", sagt Kurt. Er hat dieses Glitzern in den Augen, das bedeutet, dass er gerade einen Plan entwirft. "Silber. Nein, blaugrau. Nichts Glänzendes."

"Hast du ein Outfit, zu dem du sie tragen willst?", fragt Blaine. "Oder fängst du bei Null an?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Weder noch. Sie ist für dich."

Blaines Hand mit dem Kaffeebecher stoppt auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund. "Was?"

"Ich kaufe sie für dich", erklärt Kurt.

"Warum? Ich meine, du weiß, dass ich Fliegen liebe, aber – "

"Das weiß ich", sagt Kurt lachend und atmet langsam ein. "Aber es geht mir dabei um mehr. Es hat auch für mich etwas Symbolisches." Er hakt seine Stiefelspitze unter dem Tisch hinter Blaines Wade. "Obwohl ich gerade meine beste Freundin verabschiedet habe, damit sie den Traum leben kann, den ich mir für mich selbst gewünscht habe und den ich offensichtlich jetzt nicht haben kann, bin ich hier bei _dir._ Bei dir."

"Kurt", flüstert Blaine. Er weiß, dass Kurt ihn liebt, aber dieses Gefühl raubt ihm doch immer wieder den Atem. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Kurt ganz genau so empfindet wie er. Aber andererseits hat Kurt immer schon _hüh_ gemacht, anstatt _hott._

"Auch wenn der Himmel zur Zeit voller Sturmwolken ist, bist du mein Silberstreif am Horizont, Blaine. Mein Silberstreif mit Fliege." Kurts liebevolle Worte treffen Blaine voll ins Herz, sein ganzes Herz, auch die Teile, auf die er nicht so stolz ist.

"Das möchte ich auch sein", antwortet Blaine. Er verspricht es.

Kurt lächelt noch mehr. "Du bist es."

Blaine weiß, dass er niemals ein so guter Mensch sein wird wie Kurt. Niemals wird er so selbstlos und stark sein können. Er wird diesen Teil von sich nie loswerden, der heute so froh darüber ist, dass er nicht in Finns Schuhen steckt, so sehr ihm Kurt deswegen auch leid tut. Den Vergleich zu Kurt wird Blaine nie bestehen können.

Um für Kurt dieser Silberstreif zu sein, wird er sich im kommenden Jahr ziemlich anstrengen müssen.

Als er neben Kurt her auf die Tür des Lima Bean zugeht wünschte er sich nur, dass er sich nicht gar so sehr freuen würde, dass er dazu überhaupt die Gelegenheit hat.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
